


Good to be Home

by triencephalon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Overwatch Fall Exchange 2020, cute (younger) old men, nothing graphic, this is just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triencephalon/pseuds/triencephalon
Summary: Gabe's been gone on a mission for a while. He's glad to be back.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Overwatch Fall Exchange 2020





	Good to be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Fall exchange fic for the lovely @reaper_fucker! Jo is amazing, and everyone should go give them a follow. This is just some soft GabeJack, and honestly was really therapeutic to write. Hope you all enjoy <3

By the time Gabriel’s flight gets in, it’s 2 in the morning. It’s raining in Zurich, which makes for a bumpy landing as the plane touches down. It’s one of the older aircrafts, untraceable to Overwatch at this point, and was given to Blackwatch to replace one that was shot down. The team disembarks the craft, immediately getting slapped in the face with cold rain, worsened by the fall winds. It’s in the forties, which is a big jump from the warmth of the plane and the climate of India, where the team had been for over two months. It’s a long time to be deployed, Gabriel thinks as he walks with his squad to the Blackwatch base where their bunks are. He hasn’t interacted with many people outside of his team in months -- comms were deemed more of a risk than a benefit during their pre-mission briefings. He and Jack had snuck a few messages to each other, but none were real conversations, mostly just quick check ins and exchanges of affection. None of them have umbrellas, and by the time they reach the large metal doors to the entrance of the base, the four of them are soaked. Gabriel’s shivering slightly every time the wind blows, trying his best to avoid the team noticing. He watches his squad enter the building, dripping on the linoleum floor. Someone would be mad about that one, but he’s too tired to care.

He has to walk for a few more minutes in the rain to get to the parking garage, and takes in the sights of the base as he does. It’s October, and the arboretum in front of the main headquarters of Overwatch has turned to beautiful shades of reds, yellows, and browns. There’s some pumpkins scattered about, none of them carved, just sitting there for decoration. They haven’t put up the pumpkin patch yet, which, in a week or so, will draw huge crowds from all over the world. It’s a beautiful sight when it’s open. Maybe he can get Jack to disguise himself as  _ not _ the Strike Commander, and they can go walk around and pick out pumpkins to carve. 

He sighs in relief when he finally feels the rain stop as he makes his way into the garage. He takes the stairs two at a time, legs aching from both the mission and from sitting for so long, but he only has to go up a couple flights. The floor he’s parked on is empty, each spot painted in a bright white, illuminated by the LED lights on the ceiling. All of these spots are reserved, and he doesn’t have to walk much further to get to his car. He pats it on the roof once before fishing into his pocket for his keys which he had taken out right before the plane landed, excitedly awaiting the moment he would be able to leave the base. 

He opens his trunk and throws his duffel in. He’ll deal with unpacking it in the morning. He shuts it, then goes to his glove box, in search of the extra pair of clothes that he usually keeps there, and is surprised to not be able to find them. He must’ve moved them back inside. It doesn’t really matter, just means that he’ll have to change right when he gets home.

Home. It feels weird to say, he thinks as he slides into the driver’s seat and turns on the car. He blasts the heat as warm as it can go, and turns up the fans as well, hoping that they’ll dry him off. He hasn’t been home in a while now, but is incredibly excited to get there. He misses it a lot -- misses Jack, his raven, Drake, his bed, Jack, Jack’s dog Mustard, and, of course, Jack. 

It takes him ten minutes to drive to their house, which is just  _ barely _ off base, but by the time he pulls into the garage, he’s shaking with excitement. He gets out of the car, strips off his shoes and wet socks, and places them in a pile next to the door leading to the kitchen. He unlocks the door, ready for the alarm, and pushes in. The alarm doesn’t go off -- Jack most likely forgot, it usually is Gabriel who sets it -- but he turns it on with a beep as he closes the door. The kitchen is dark, which makes sense, as Jack is probably in bed, it  _ is _ close to three in the morning. He walks on the polished wooden floors to the living room, hoping that he’s not leaving puddles of rainwater everywhere. He hears a light grumbling as he enters the room, and sees Jack sprawled awkwardly across the couch, one leg over the armrest, an arm over the top of the piece. His head is thrown back over the top of the couch, and his mouth is wide open, emitting a soft snore. Gabriel thinks about taking a picture, but doesn’t, in hopes that he can sneak upstairs to change without waking him up.

In the living room, he strides over to the window to say hello to his raven, Drake, whose head is down as he sleeps on his perch. He looks a bit plumper than usual -- he’s perfected the art of yelling at Jack until he gets more food. When Gabe is home, he’s able to help Jack steel himself against the constant chirping nagging of the less than two pound corvid that the blond refuses to admit he’s scared of. Gabriel decides not to wake him up, as he’d probably start chirping and saying hello for an hour and a half before he settles.

Gabriel gets most of the way up the stairs when Mustard comes barreling out of his and Jack’s room, barking and jumping on him loudly. Jack wakes up at that, asking if anyone is there. Gabriel can hear him get up from the couch, and decides to walk back down the stairs to come say hello.

Jack looks confused when he sees Gabriel, but runs up to him anyways as Mustard continues to whine and jump. The blond immediately envelopes his husband in a hug tight enough to squeeze the air out of his lungs, kissing every single part of him that he can reach. Between kisses, he’s mumbling things Gabriel can’t hear well enough to understand, as his face is buried in the crook of the other’s neck. 

Eventually, Jack releases him enough to let them stand face to face, the area around his eyes crinkling as he smiles.

“Hey,” Gabriel whispers, eyes meeting his husband’s. Jack doesn’t respond, just places a hand on the back of his head and pulls Gabriel in for a kiss. It’s soft and slow, as they each caress each other's bodies with wandering hands. 

Jack finally speaks when they break apart for air, hand still on the back of Gabriel’s neck. “I missed you so fucking much,” he says, and dives back in for a quick kiss. “I didn’t think you’d get back until Friday, sorry the house is a--”

Gabriel cuts him off with a kiss, running his fingers through Jack’s hair and lacing their free hands together. “It’s okay, I promise. Things went better than expected.”

“Good,” Jack says softly with a smile. “Can we go upstairs? You’re soaked. You’ve got to be freezing.”

“I was making out with you, I feel like I’m burning--”

“Shut up,” Jack laughs. He doesn’t let go of Gabriel’s hand as they walk up the stairs, looking back every few seconds and smiling. “Sorry I was asleep,” he starts as they enter their room, Mustard immediately jumping on the bed and laying down at the foot. “I keep falling asleep on the couch while I’m checking my email. Don’t think I’ve slept in the bed since you’ve been gone, honestly.”

Neither of them turn the light on, and Gabriel takes off his shirt as Jack walks into the walk-in closet to grab him some pajama pants. “Your back must be killing you, babe, can’t be good for it.”

Jack returns with a pair of what Gabriel assumes are blue checkered pants, similar to the ones Jack’s wearing. “It’s really--” he pauses and squints at his husband. “Come with me,” he says, grabbing Gabriel’s wrist. He leads them both into the bathroom, where he flicks on the light, making them both wince. His eyes are immediately drawn to the long cut across Gabriel’s stomach, one he had acquired yesterday and never dealt with. Their eyes meet, and Jack looks mostly sympathetic, but a bit annoyed. “You said the mission went well--”

“I got scraped on some rebar, Jack. Missed a jump by a bit. I completely forgot about it until now, I’m sorry,” Gabriel says, holding the hand Jack has pressed to his chest. “Doesn’t hurt at all, I barely remember it happening.”

The blond winces. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about, I just, uh, yeah.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes as Jack’s hands continue to trace over his body. “You have a way with words.”

“Be quiet,” Jack smirks. “Can I clean this up? I know you’re tired, but you really should’ve gone to medical, and I know you won’t now, but I can help, and--”

Gabriel cuts him off with a kiss. “Of course you can. I think it’s all dry, though, so maybe try the crap towels first? I can run and get them.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the blond replies. “I’ll grab them and be back in a minute. Take off all that wet stuff, maybe.” He leaves the bathroom, pauses, and doubles back to kiss his husband again.

Gabriel does change out of his wet clothes, discarding them in a heap in the tub to dry, and puts on a fresh pair of briefs and the pajama pants Jack had brought him. Jack returns soon after, holding a plastic bin full of medical supplies and a couple towels on top of it. They smile at each other, and Jack gestures towards the counter, where Gabriel goes to sit. 

He gets to work with the smaller towel first, running it under the sink for a few seconds to get it damp, and wipes Gabriel’s chest and stomach down. He kisses Gabriel deeply as he wipes down the wound with a peroxide-soaked cotton ball, trying to distract him from the slight sting that arises. After it’s clean, he applies some antibiotic to the area, and secures some gauze on top of it. He places his hands on the counter on either side of his husband and looks up at him.

“Thanks,” Gabriel says, admiring his husband’s proud face. “I feel better now,” he adds, knowing that the sentiment will make Jack feel good. 

Jack surges up and kisses him again, holding his face securely in both hands. “I’m glad. It’s fucking late, let’s go to bed.” They both brush their teeth, and when done, Jack heads into the separate room for the toilet and shuts the door behind him. 

Gabriel dives onto their bed, startling Mustard into making a small ‘boof’ sound. He buries himself under the covers and is finally able to fully relax. The dog comes up to him and lays on his chest, which feels comforting, and he pets her silky soft ears as he waits for Jack to get out of the bathroom. He hears the toilet flush and sits up against the headboard as a now shirtless Jack exits the room. Mustard leaves Gabriel’s lap and goes back to the foot of the bed as the blond gets onto his side, immediately pulling Gabe to his side and kissing his temple.

Gabriel molds his back onto Jack’s front, and an arm is immediately wrapped around him. Jack gets as close as he can and buries his face into Gabriel’s hair. He takes a long inhale before speaking. 

“I missed you,” Jack mutters against Gabe’s head. “So goddamn much. Thought about you every day.”

Gabriel feels his cheeks warm up. “I missed you too.” He yawns. “Didn’t sleep well without you.”

“Me neither. I’m so glad you’re back.” The blond pauses and threads their fingers together under the covers. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

There’s a hint of drowsiness in Jack’s voice, a slight rasp that Gabriel hasn’t heard in a while now. It’s more endearing than he’d like it to be. “I took tomorrow off, hope you didn’t have anything planned.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Gabe laughs. “What do you have planned for us?”

“Nothing special,” he starts, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Going to make you some breakfast, and if it’s still cold and rainy, I thought we could just lay on the couch and watch movies all day.”

Gabriel smiles. “That sounds absolutely perfect.”

Jack is silent for a few moments, prompting Gabriel to crane his neck to look at him. He’s asleep already, eyes closed, mouth open slightly. He relaxes his neck and shuts his own eyes. 

It’s good to be home. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @triencephalon
> 
> have a great day!


End file.
